fccdfandomcom-20200214-history
Breakfast With The President (transcript)
This is the transcript of Breakfast With The President, which was released on May 8, 2016. * and Magence are sleeping in a king-sized bed. A cockerel crows * Bergal: 'I'm hungry. * '''Magence: '''Let's go get some breakfast. * ''and Magence walk into the kitchen. They sit on some chairs * 'Magence: '''I'm hungry. * ''Save the Queen', which is the national anthem of the UK, starts to play for some reason * '''The President: '''Good morning, kids! * '''Bergal and Magence: '''Good morning, Mr President! * '''The President: '''Are you kids hungry? * '''Bergal and Magence: '''Yeah! * '''The President: '''Do you kids want me to make you breakfast? * '''Bergal and Magence: '''Yeah! * '''The President: Okay, let's make some breakfast. * is a long pause * Bergal: '''Yea- * '''The President: '''Let's use... * '''The Kids: Eggs! * president throws the eggs into the pan, causing them to crack * The Kids: Bacon! * president throws the bacon into the pan * The Kids: Toast! * president throws the toast into the pan * The Kids: 'Ketchup! * ''president squirts ketchup all over the toast * '''The Kids: Macaroni and cheese! * president throws SpongeBob mac 'n' cheese all over the bacon * The Kids: Peanuts! * president gets some peanuts and pours them on the side of the pan * The Kids: 'Rich and Creamy Cream Cheese frosting! * ''president pours the cream cheese into the pan * 'The Kids: '''Glory Foods Sensibly Seasoned Lower Sodium 50% less sodium than regular canned tomatoes, okra and corn! * ''president puts it in the pan * 'The Kids: '''Manzanilla pimiento stuffed olives! * ''president shakes the olives into the pan * '''The Kids: Chunky New England clam chowder! * president puts the clam chowder in the pan and the top of the can falls into the chowder * The Kids: Dog food! * president throws the dog food into the pan * The Kids: 'Cat food! * ''president pours the cat food into the pan * 'The Kids: '''A pack of 24 crayons! * ''president throws the crayons into the pan * 'The Kids: '''And a party popper! * ''president pops the party popper into the pan * 'The President: '''Then we take the whole thing and put it in the oven. * ''kids look at each other in surprise, while the 'breakfast' is cooking in the oven * '''The President: It's done! [gives Bergal and Magence their food and a bottle of maple syrup. The food is somehow now actual, edible food. * The Kids: 'Yeah! * ''[the president walks behind Bergal and Magence and puts his thumb up. * 'Magence: '''I have to use the bathroom. * ''tries to eat a piece of toast as Magence walks to the bathroom * '''The President: Is it good breakfast? * Bergal: ''a funny voice Damn, this is a good breakfast! * ''walks up to the president, dressed as a cop, as the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy theme tune starts to play * Magence: '''Freeze! * '''Bergal: his fork down ''She's an undercover cop! * '''Magence: '''You're under arrest, Mr President, for stealing those eggs! This time I'm gonna take you down! ''the president That's what you get for stealing those eggs! * Bergal: a secret agent ''The president has been shot, I repeat, the president has been shot. ''over to Magence with a gun ''Freeze! * ''and Magence shoot each other and Bergal kills Magence * Bergal: 'How am I supposed to explain this to the judge? ''Magence's piece of toast and runs away * 'Little Kids: '''Kid's Reactions to Breakfast with the President! * ''sign pops up that states that Bergal is 46 years old * 'Bergal: '''The first thing they do is wake up, and be hungry. Really? Like, sheezus. * '''Magence: '''And they made breakfast with, like, crayons, beans... * '''Bergal: '''And there's this other guy, who, like, thinks he's the president. He doesn't look like Obama, like, jeez. * ''sign pops up that states that Magence is 3 months old * 'Magence: '''Did she just shoot the president, like, who does that? ''her hand up ''She would probably go to, like, jail forever, or maybe she would go to court every day. I don't know, this, this cop, this whole cast is just crazy, I mean, who made up this video anyways? * ''to the FCCD outro * '''Cat in the Hat: ''voice''' '''Settle down, I know what you're thinking, even a fire extinguisher-''sounds Category:Transcripts